


Wayward

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's gone, Dad's going. Where does that leave him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the new pub (last weekend)
> 
> Prompt was : Beginning is easy - Continuing is hard. -- Japanese Proverb

The first morning was the worst. It didn't help that he was hung-over. The apartment was as quiet as the grave and wasn't that stupidly ironic. Dean crawled out of bed at the ass-crack of dawn head piunding and stomach in full rebellion, and staggered in to the kitchen hoping for coffee. The clock 6:22 am but the pot was cold. He poured a cup and nuled and went to check on Dad.

His room was empty. The bed was crisply made the corners tucked so tight you could have bounced a nickle off the bed. The dresser drawers were open and his duffles were gone. Both of them.

The microwaved dinged and Dean went to get his burnt re-heated coffee. He hoped there was at least sugar.

He went out to the front step and sat down. Even with Dad gone there was no way he was smoking in the house.

The sight of the driveway stopped him in his tracks.

The Impala was still there.

So where the fuck was Dad if his car was here? Dean went back inside looking for a hint. It was stuck to the fridge with that stupid magnet Sam bought. It said “clean” on one side and “dirty” oon the other. Sam had loved it and had to buy it and he'd cackled like a crazy man every time he flipped it over. Dean wondered why he hadn't taken the fucking thing with him when he'd fucked off.  
Didn't fucking matter now though, what mattered was the note pinned underneath it.

“Dean

Got a job in Kentucky. Caleb picked me up. He's got a truck for me. I'll pick it up before I head back. Figured we could cover more country this way. The keys for the Impala are in the spoon drawer. Take care of her.”

The pink slip for her was tucked under the note. When Dean pulled it out it was everything he thought it would be, until he turned to tell Sam.

Sam.

Who was hundreds of miles away already. Dean looked at the wall clock. Sam was in California by now.

Dean throat burned and he swallowed hard a couple of times. He wanted to call Sam just to hear his voice to tell him about the Impala. He couldn't do it.

Dean got the key out of the drawer, grabbed the pink slip and headed for the door. He balled the note up and threw it at the trash can on his way out, not really caring if it hit or not.

He drove to the edge of town and stopped , looking at the stretch of Texas Interstate long and wide.

“Fuck it all” he said and pushed his foot to the floor. If she was all he had left then him and the Impala? They were gonna _GO_.


End file.
